A vehicle (including a four-wheel vehicle and a motorcycle) is provided with interior and exterior members including, for example, interior members such as an instrument panel and a door trim and exterior members such as a seat of a motorcycle. The interior and exterior members comprise a substrate formed into a predetermined shape and a skin material covering the surface of the substrate.
In a luxury car, there are cases in which genuine leather is used as a skin material of interior and exterior members. For example, by sewing together a plurality of genuine leather pieces, it is possible to obtain a skin material that is formed to go along the surface of the substrate. In this case, stitches themselves of a thread that stitches together the leather pieces also enhance the decorativeness of the skin material.
However, when using genuine leather as the skin material as described above, manufacturing cost increases because the materials themselves are expensive and a process of sewing together of the leather pieces is also required. Therefore, resin molded skin materials which express textures of genuine leather by molding synthetic resin materials have also been used (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).